


The Clown Motel

by Deansimpallagrl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Sam, Car Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl
Summary: Dean has an idea on how to get some hot sex out of Sam.  Getting him to a place that might be his worst nightmare won't be easy but Dean is determined.  Will Sam have a nervous breakdown?





	The Clown Motel

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by someone in a group I am a part of that had the idea. I hope this makes you happy Marci! Thank you to WaywardNana for editing

Dean is in an amazing mood. Sam is very suspicious. Their cases lately had been one disaster after another. They had a poltergeist in Texas that nearly crushed Dean with a piano. A werewolf in Colorado almost ripped off Sam’s arm. Exhausted but ok Dean had declared they were headed for Nevada. Driving in the Nevada dessert with nothing around for miles. They haven’t seen another car in some time and catching a case here seems very weird.  
“Ok what is going on Dean?”  
“What?!”  
“You are way too happy I know there is something going on.” The infamous bitchface is in full force  
“You are paranoid dude. It’s just a salt and burn we need an easy win.” The shit eating grin on his face doesn’t help.  
“Fine, Jerk!”  
“Bitch!” Dean turns up Metallica and sings along.  
Dean is so proud of himself. He had heard from other hunters about the Clown Motel in Tonopha, Nevada. It was haunted but most of them thought of it as a joke and didn’t bother to go there. It was a perfect place he thought to cure Sam of his problem and have lots of hot hot sex!  
Sam falls asleep about an hour out. His scheming big brother quietly pulls into the motel parking lot. He is careful to park in a dark area so there is no hint to where they are. He goes in and checks them in asking casually about the hauntings. After he gets the key he goes to the car and moves it near their room. He shakes Sam awake and announces they are here.  
“I really passed out.” Groggily he rubs his eyes and stumbles out of the car.  
“It’s ok I checked us in let’s just get inside.” He keeps the lights off until their stuff is in and he can close the door and lock it blocking the exit. Turning on the light Sam is hit with his worst nightmare. Clowns Every,Fucking,Where!!!!! Each room was decorated with clown dolls of all kinds. Paintings of clowns also adorned the walls.  
“FUCK NO!” He bolts for the door and runs into his big laughing brother.  
“Wait Sam we are gonna be fine. Besides this is our case.” Wide eyed he looks at Dean.  
“No, you can’t do this to me.” He gets a panic look in his eyes and looks for an exit, any exit!  
“Come on little brother nothing here can hurt you. We get rid of ghosts all the time.”  
As Sam has become frantic Dean just pulls him in holds his head. Then plants a mind-blowing kiss on his lips. He fights for a couple seconds until his brain catches up with his hormones. Groaning into the soft lips he deepens the kiss. Slipping in a probing tongue gets a proper reaction. Sam’s brain is coming around to this situation. His cock is taking an interest. He presses it up against his brother’s hip. Letting the flames of their lust grow higher. They undress each other as quickly as they can. Throwing clothing all over the place. As they get to the bed Sam opens his eyes.  
“No, I really can’t. This is horrifying.” He starts to panic again, and Dean thinks quickly. Grabbing the nearest shirt using it as a blindfold.  
“Can you see?”  
“No but that doesn’t matter, this is not ok dude.”  
Dean sits him on the bed and heads off to his duffle bag. Knowing this might happen he brought some tools. He pulls out some soft silky rope and a small silk tie. He also grabs the lube with a smile.  
“Ok I just want you to trust me baby boy.” He peppers the blinded face with gentle kisses.  
“Ok.” Sam is shaking with nerves and waits  
Dean ties his hands and feet to the bed gently but firmly.  
“Hold still baby and don’t move too much. He kisses him again deeply and pinches those sweet nipples to peaks. Moaning Sam wiggles and arches his back asking for more. Looking at his tied up prize. He gets an idea. Moving down the long torso he touches and kisses. Leaving trails of goosebumps and saliva he reaches his dripping prize. Moaning he strokes the beautiful cock before him.  
“Fuck yes” He thrusts up into his brother’s hand gaining friction. “Wait what are you doing?”  
“Just making sure this lasts as long as I want it to.” Dean has tied the silk around Sam’s cock and balls to keep him from cuming too soon. He goes back to some deep kissing to get his baby boy used to the feel of the tie.  
“Suck me good baby.” He rubs his thick leaking cock on Sam’s lips. He takes him in eagerly. Letting Dean set the pace he hums and groans.  
“Oh fuck you are amazing.” He groans and slowly fucks the sweet face below him. Reaching down he pinches the hard nipples getting a vibration through his cock.  
“I love it when you moan on my cock.” Reaching lower he taps on the bound jutting cock of his baby boy. Sam jerks and the vibration is stronger.  
“Getting sensitive mmmm.” Pulling his cock out he gives another deep kiss. Tasting himself and groans again.  
“I think I need to get a drink. Don’t go anywhere.” Dean grins and quietly moves to a chair nearby watching.  
“Wait, you can’t leave me tied up and hard.” He whimpers and wiggles testing the ropes. Frowning he listens for Dean. His big brother is watching and stroking his cock. It is so hot to see his baby so helpless.  
“Dean, you need to hurry up!” He wiggles again and his swollen cock sways with no contact. Whimpering he humps air. His skin is burning with the need for friction. The sight is so hot Dean lets out a guttural moan and jerks faster.  
“Are you watching me?” Even though he sounds mad his bound cock jumps at the thought.  
“You look so fucking hot.” He is stripping his cock using his pre-cum as lube. He is gonna cum if he doesn’t stop. Just the thought of being able to tease Sam is bringing him to the edge.  
“Please, I need you to touch me.” He is begging and doesn’t care. He needs relief.  
“Fuck! Beg for it baby boy.” Dean is close but has another idea. Standing he walks quietly to Sam.  
“Fuck please touch me..please.” Standing over him he moans jacking harder on his cock.  
“Fuck..cumming” He grunts as he cums all over his baby and his swollen cock.  
“Yes fuck that is hot.” Sam feels the liquid on his throbbing cock. If he wasn’t restrained he would have cum.  
“Gonna clean you up good baby.” Laying on the bed between Sam’s legs he starts to lick. Like a gentle cat he licks up all the cum but slowly.  
“Fuck. Yes. Suck me…please.” Smiling he keeps up the steady gentle pace of cleaning. The swaying cock jumps and wiggles needing more.  
“Be still baby. Trust me.” Moaning he stills his movements and shivers.  
“Oh fuck….feels so good.” Thrashing his head from side to side he moans. His cock is so full and he can’t come.  
“I am going to make you scream when you cum baby.” Dean’s cock is getting hard again.  
“I am going to get you ready baby.” He moves down and unties Sam’s legs and kisses where he was bound. Then moving his knees to chest so he can see that sweet twitching hole. Sam’s bound cock is rubbing on his stomach and it is torture. He wants friction so badly, but he is so much more sensitive. Every brush or rub is amplified. A hot tongue is licking his hole with expert strokes making him weak. Dean licks into him softening the muscles and making him moan louder.  
“Oh fuck Dean” His big brother grabs the lube and gets a finger ready.  
“I’m going to take great care of you baby.” He lowers one leg to the bed and one over his shoulder. As he sticks the finger in he takes the straining cock in his mouth. Sam nearly comes off the bed and cries out.  
“HOLY FUCK” Every nerve ending is alive with pleasure. He is straining at the bonds of his hands.  
“I want to touch you please….Dean” That sweet begging is like music to his ears.  
“Nope not yet.” The whimpering of his baby is making him harder. His cock is jerking and dripping. He goes back to sucking the long-bound cock. Getting a second finger in and scissoring it to open him up. The babbling nonsense falls from Sam’s lips as he wants Dean inside him.  
“Please fuck me.” Not able to hold back any longer he puts Sam’s knees back to his chest again. Lining himself up he snaps his hips and goes in hard and fast.  
“FUCK YES” Sam is in heaven as his big brother starts pounding him. Dean is moaning from the tight silky heat of his baby. He stops for a moment balls deep and begins to jerk off Sam. He unties the silk and begins to fuck him harder.  
“FUCK PLEASE HARDER” Sam is in full voice and unaware of his volume. The thick cock brushing his prostate is amazing. While his cock is straining and sensitive. His balls full and needing release. He cums hard as he screams out Dean’s name. His cum shooting up over his head onto the wall. He was covered in cum and sweat.  
“Yes fuck….” Dean goes over the edge a moment later pumping deep inside his lover. The intense fluttering and clamping of Sam’s hole milking him dry. They collapse in a heap.  
After catching his breath Dean unties Sam’s hands but keeps the blindfold on his head. Going off to the bathroom he gets a warm washcloth to wash them off. By the time he gets done cleaning Sam is passed out cold with a smile. He gently removes the shirt. Then turns off the lights. Cuddling up to his sweet boy he slides into sleep.

“Is this a nightmare?!” Sam’s voice jolts Dean awake.  
“What? Oh yeah do you want the blindfold back?” chuckling to himself.  
“No thank you. Just to get in the car and get far away from here.”  
“Oh it wasn’t all bad?” His million-watt smile and wiggling eyebrows make his brother giggle  
“No, but you can’t be serious about us working a case here?”  
“Kinda, it really does have a past and other hunters have joked about it. I thought maybe some hot sex and a hunt might be just what we need.”  
“I don’t think I can Dean. Hot sex is wonderful but working a case is a no go.”  
“One of the owners put the clowns up as a gimmick. The lore about this place is more common. Just a regular murder here.”  
“Dean you know I love you. If we can’t wrap this up in 24 hours I will leave with or without you.”  
“It’s a deal. They get so many people around asking they give out packets of information.” Dean goes to the duffel and brings back what he found.  
“Ok. I need to shower so while I am in there can you please cover or remove all the stuff in here please?!”  
“I guess but only because I love that sweet ass.” Smacking Sam’s ass on his way by he ducks the swat aimed at him. As the bathroom door closes Dean is grinning. Full of himself he starts to take down the art on the walls. He conveniently forgets one by the bed. He might be able to use some more handy tools he brought along. Thinking he is the worlds smartest guy he whistles Metallica to himself. He putters around waiting for his turn in the shower.  
They head off to breakfast and talk over the lore.  
“Look the news article says he was lured in by a prostitute. Then her pimp murdered him.”  
“If it was sudden enough he might be our ghost. Let’s salt and burn the bones. Then we just need to wait until tomorrow to make sure no more haunting then all done.”  
“Dean really do we have to stay in the hotel?” Sam is sulking  
“Well if we don’t stay here then we can’t tell if it’s over.”  
“I promise this will be quick.”  
“Fine, but we are out of here tomorrow!”  
“Of course.” Dean puts on his best smile.  
The salt and burn went off without a hitch. Sam’s nerves after are getting worse.  
“I can’t relax Dean can’t we just go?!” Sam got him to sit in the car outside the motel.  
“What are you bitching for we are in the car. Away from the clown stuff.” He is grumpy because he isn’t getting laid.  
“Well if you would just let us leave. I would give you sex.” This perks Dean up.  
“If you put it that way. Fuck this place let’s go.” Dean pulls out of the motel after checking out. He points the car the opposite direction and drives. They go about an hour down the road when there is a familiar sound. The sound of a zipper slowly going down makes Dean’s head snap around. Sam is flashing his dimples and his long hard cock.  
“Fuck baby you are so hot.” Dean moans and rubs the growing bulge in his jeans.  
“Oh, is this distracting you?” He asks innocently  
“Yes, but it is a good distraction.” He shifts in his seat. Looking for a place to pull off the road. He sees a long dirt path and pulls off. Heading down it deep into the dessert sands.  
“Fuck Dean hurry up.” Sam groans and lets a long string of spit fall on his cock. Using it for lube he starts jacking it.  
“I gotta stop.” He slams on the brakes and puts it in park. Turning he reaches out and slaps Sam’s hand away.  
“Let me help.” He is gentle but firm stroking Sam’s long beautiful cock.  
“Oh yes fuck.” Sam bucks up into his hand. Another long string of spit falls on his cock head.  
“Fuck baby that is hot.” Dean uses his other hand to free his thick cock.  
“Your cock is huge.” Sam is moaning but reaches out to help his brother. Stripping his brother’s pre-cum soaked cock. Moaning fills the car as they get lost in each other.  
“Need you in me…please.”  
“Fuck yes!” They both get out of the car and head for the trunk. Sam lays his chest on the trunk moaning.  
“Fuck me hard big brother” Dean gets Sam’s pants to his knees and begins to lick him open. Still stripping his own cock and moaning. He hurries but not too much and after a third finger he lines himself up. Slowly he enters that silken heat. He sinks in and when he bottoms out he holds still looking up at the stars.  
“Move please.” He pulls back and pushes in slowly still. He angles down and makes a long slow rub over his baby’s prostate. Sam yells out and pushes back against Dean.  
“Fuck me hard please.” He begs but Dean keeps it slow and steady. Reaching down Sam starts jacking his dripping cock.  
“Baby you gonna cum for me?” Dean picks up the pace feeling Sam’s muscles fluttering around his cock. He only gets a few more thrust and Sam cries out and locks up. Shooting his load on the trunk. Dean feels him lock up and cums hard yelling Sam’s name. Panting he kisses Sam’s neck and gently pulls out.  
“I want you to clean me baby boy.” Turning around Sam kneels and looks up into Dean’s eyes. He takes the huge cock deep in his throat. Moaning around it he slurps and sucks tasting Dean and himself and making his softening cock twitch.  
“Such a good boy.” Lifting him off his knees he kisses him deep and tastes himself moaning again.  
“Fuck we need to rest a little before I can drive. You wear me out sweet thing.” They get re-dressed and use a dirty t-shirt to clean up the trunk. They both get in and cuddle up. A sweet slow kiss and they fall asleep with Sam’s head nestled in Dean’s shoulder smiling.


End file.
